Aishiteru My One and Only
by BurningEmber1
Summary: My first one-shot. Inuyasha decides who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Kagome expresses her feelings for Inuyasha through thought. Will the two ever say something to one another? Rated for some language. Please review !


Aishiteru My One and Only  
  
Staring into the blackened twilight, Kagome shifted a bit on the mossy earth she sat upon. The beams of moonlight bathed her small frame as she stargazed. Laying on her back, her head rested on her arms, which were behind her head she let out a small sigh. It was perfect. Well, nearly perfect that was. He wasn't there sitting beside her. He wasn't there keeping her company. 'When will I gather the courage, for once? I know he loved Kikyo…and maybe I can't compare to what love they used to share. But, I can't continue to go on like this. Fawning over something that's not going to be. Oh, Inuyasha, why can't you see…?' She thought to herself and closed her eyes momentarily, picturing inside her head what she thought she couldn't have.   
  
Not too far off, however, did that hanyou stand. Golden orbs eyeing her and her beauty. His silver hair swayed to the side in the night breeze, then returning to its proper place on his body. He wondered what she was thinking about, what made her sigh like she did. He could never figure it out. Just something he didn't understand. All he knew was that he loved her. Actually, that's ALL he wanted to know. Despite the fact that he too loved the demised miko that had been resurrected, he had made up his mind, finally. He wanted her and her only.   
  
He heard her faint sigh again. It tortured him, melted into his neko-like ears like how her body would mold to his when they embraced one another. How things should be. Or at least how he saw it in his eyes. He could barely take it anymore. He picked himself up and made his way over to her. He HAD to know what was wrong. At the moment, it was essential. When she opened her eyes, she would see his.   
  
'I know we fight…but…damn it, Inuyasha. Can't you see how much this is killing me?! Can't you see just once?! Just open your eyes and look into mine! Look at what pain you're causing me!' She soon felt tears rolling hotly down her cheeks. Something she hadn't expected to feel. She opened her eyes, only to meet two golden ones. She gasped, startled. He backed away, just slightly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.   
  
"What?!" He asked, afraid of being sat. Kagome blushed a little and shook her head.   
  
"Nothing, you just startled me," She said, holding her hand to her pounding heart. Inuyasha blinked, surprised, then came to his senses and noticed her tears. He placed a clawed hand to her cheek and wiped her tears, then repeated with the second one. He kept his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb as Kagome's blush increased. She placed her hand over his and smiled gently.   
  
That smile. That angelic smile which always brought one to his own face. The kindness and warmth that was kept within. Which only he saw. He didn't care whether anyone else saw the warmth and kindness of Kagome's smile. All he knew was that he saw it…and wanted to taste it. Just once. Just to mold their lips together and sample the taste of what he thought could be heaven. No, must be heaven.   
  
"Kagome.." He said gently and felt the warmth of her hand over his and smiled a little himself. The moonlight illuminating his body in such a way Kagome thought was beautiful. Not that she didn't think he was beautiful altogether. But, tonight just made him appear even more so.   
  
It had to be said. What words that could not be spoken before, HAD to be spoken now. To relieve the pain that blinded them from the truth. They chose what they wanted to believe, not what was real.   
  
"K-Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Hai, Inuyasha?" Kagome responded, looking at the hanyou in curiosity. Yet before Kagome could comprehend what was happening, she was pulled in Inuyasha's warm, loving embrace. He held her tightly in his grasp, not letting go anytime soon.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, her face turning a bright red. He said nothing and nuzzled her lovingly.   
  
"I don't want Kikyo," He mumbled into her ebony locks, barely audible.   
  
"H-Huh?" She stuttered, making out some of what he mumbled.   
  
"I don't want Kikyo," He repeated, much clearer this time. "I made up my mind Kagome. I want you, I want only you." Thus, causing tears to well up in the school girl's eyes out of joy. Then he spoke the words she so longed to hear, "Aishiteru, Kagome."  
  
"A-Aishiteru too, Inuyasha," She chocked on her words. Not having meant to. He merely smiled and brushed her tears away with his clawed finger and leaned down, capturing her lips in his own, tasting her for the first time. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss, deepening it as she did so.   
  
Never had Kagome imagined she would have been chosen over Kikyo. She found herself foolish that she had wasted countless hours crying over a love she now had and will forever more have. 


End file.
